


Nighty Night

by WillowedHeart



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowedHeart/pseuds/WillowedHeart
Summary: Tadashi attempts the daily night ritual yet Hiro always makes it interesting.





	Nighty Night

Tadashi jumped out of the doorway, eyes scanning the seemingly empty room before his grin spread wide as he held out the red night onesie for Hiro.

“Come on bubby. You can’t hide from me forever. I will get you into your pajamas.”

Tadashi quickly held his breath waiting for the telltale sign of the cherub. It took but a moment when he heard it: the giggle. Behind the pillows! After draping the onesie on his shoulder, Tadashi swiftly honed in and swooped down into the pile, grasping at the wiggling body of baby-soft skin that screeched out in terrified horror and amusement.

“NOOooo, bad Nii-chan! NoooOO!”

Tadashi pulled the kicking and screaming Hiro fully away from the couch. Hiro looked angrily at Tadashi who just smirked and suddenly tossed Hiro into the air, causing his eyes to widen comically and an unexpected happy squeal to emit from him despite his previous ire. His shocked yet large smile shined shortly just for Tadashi. The moment Hiro landed and was secure in Tadashi’s grasp, he leaned back and pouted at Tadashi, smacking his chubby hands on Tadashi’s shoulder.

“Chiidaw,” Hiro grumbled.

Tadashi guffawed in sarcastic offense, “Me? A Cheater? Hiro, why I never…”

Hiro glared cutely at Tadashi who just laughed loudly, patting Hiro’s diaper clad butt. He noticed how full it was and turned back towards the nursery, “Alright, alright, so I may have cheated a little, but you can’t blame me. You need to stay warm when you go to bed. I don’t want you to get another cold.”

Hiro scrunched his nose up sniffing once, “No sniffel.”

Tadashi nodded in understanding, placing Hiro on the changing table, “Right, sniffles and medicine aren’t fun, huh bud? Now let’s get your diaper changed and you into your pjs. I even got out the red ones for you.”

Hiro just looked at him as Tadashi reached quickly to pacify him somewhat with his little plush battery. Hiro gripped it close, beginning to babble nonsense to it as if giving off steam by complaining to his friend. Tadashi smiled before grabbing everything from under the changing table and placing it along the counter. He turned to Hiro, who was still agitated with him, and slowly ran his hand over Hiro’s messy hair, hoping to soothe him. Then, he pulled the diaper wings off and deposited the soiled and wet diaper into the trash. He quickly and efficiently wiped, lotioned up, and powdered the perk little tush before placing a fresh diaper on it. At almost sixteen months, Hiro was exceptionally well advanced in comprehension and Tadashi couldn’t be prouder of his little man, but potty training was still quite a ways off. Hiro was going to develop like a baby would physically no matter how big of a brain he had.

“Alright, Hiro, here comes the jammies.”

Tadashi slipped Hiro into the onesie, buttoning him up and, while fishing for some giggles to get the pout off Hiro’s face, giving his tiny tummy raspberries. Hiro squirmed and reached his free hand out for Tadashi’s face. Tadashi smiled, getting his face close upon request. Those soft hand patted Tadashi’s cheeks, Hiro’s eyes looking up at Tadashi in utter adoration and love. Tadashi was so touched by Hiro, so affected by it, that he was struck breathless momentarily before he kissed Hiro’s button-like nose and then his little palm.

Hiro giggled softly, shyly hiding behind his battery, “Hiwo lubs dashii.”

“I love you too, Hiro,” Tadashi kissed his cheek before scooping Hiro up in his arms and hugging him close to his body, “Let’s go nighty night in Dashi’s room, ne?”

“Un,” Hiro snuggled close, thumb going to his mouth as he was gently rocked to sleep.


End file.
